Girl Meets Journal
by laceygirl03
Summary: Daisy has had a past that no one has known about. Everyday people take her for granted, but she'd like to see them go through what she has. Losing her sister and brother, her parents, it's a mess. Now you can finally see what Maya's sister went through before the Hart's. In chapter two, you can understand what Anna went through when she got adopted. I do not own Girl Meets World.


**Alright guys, for you patient fans out there, here it is! Girl Meets Journal. Time to do this! This is rated T for a little bit of violence, I just didn't want to take a chance. Also, this story is all because of my best friend, Ali, who's been supporting me with this story since day one. Thanks Alzers!**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Time to review my life. My name is Daisy Clara. I have no last name. That's because both of my parents are dead. I am eleven and just starting the fifth grade. My best friend and I moved away from each other last year. I've been bullied so many times for things I am not capable of preventing. My sister and brother are in different families because we were separated. I'm a nerd and have a 4.6 GPA. I'm a jock and play basketball. I'm not a fashionista or anywhere near it. I am alone. I do not have any friends where I am. My foster family hates me. I just want a family. That is all I want._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was a hard day of class. We had three pop quizzes, and an overrun basketball practice. The coach wants to put me in as a starter. Did I mention that? Yeah, I play for the middle school basketball team as a fifth grader. While most people would be happy for this, it just gets me bullied more for apparently being an attention hog. But the class and practice weren't the hard stuff, I saw a kid get bullied by this seventh grader named Austin. He pushed Liam, this guy in my class, up against the lockers and kept trash talking him. I don't know why the seventh graders find amusement in our pain, but they do. It's just wrong._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Liam came up to me today and asked me to help him out. Of course, I said yes, but at first I didn't know what to do. I mean, no one has ever tried to talk to me before, especially a guy. It was so weird! Liam and I told the teacher about Austin, but she didn't believe us! It really wasn't fair. At basketball practice, Liam hung out in the gym. A lot of the girls were weirded out, but I thought it was okay. After practice, Liam walked home with me, he lives next door, and I called him afterwards. I don't think we have anything though, he's just my friend._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today Anna came over to visit. She has this new boyfriend named Ricky, who's really mean to me. She's had him since seventh grade. Now she's in eighth. Ricky told me I was 'cute,' but I should give Anna her space. Excuse me? I haven't seen my sister in three years, and this is how he wants me to be? Ugh, that's annoying. Hey Anna, wanna write in the journal tonight?_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm back! It's so good to see you again, Dais. Anyways, Ricky's getting kind of mean. He started threatening to hit me if I didn't do what he said. Anyways, I'm staying here for a week, while my parents are on vacation. They just happened to know Daisy's foster parents, so it all worked out. Ricky came with me, and he doesn't seem to like Daisy very much._

_ -Anna_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I walked into something terrible today. When I walked into the room that Anna was staying in, I found her passed out on the bed with a black eye. I ran up to her and shook her, and she woke up, screaming for Ricky to stop. I tried to calm her down, telling her Ricky was gone. That Ricky was not going to hurt her anymore. She told me that Ricky had punched her in the eye for disagreeing with him, and I told her that I was going to kill him. Then Anna told me she didn't feel well, and went to sleep. It did feel like she had a fever._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Daisy, I need you to understand something. You're old enough now I think. Ricky is going to kill me if I don't agree with him. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this before, but it's true. I love you Daisy, I really do. You will mean more to me than any boy. Please Daisy, be strong._

_ -Anna_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Anna, I'm sorry. Just break up with him, call the police. Please Anna, I need you, don't let a guy take you away. I really love you, you're an amazing sister._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I ran home from school today, Liam not far behind, because Anna had sent me a text that just read 'help.' When I got home, I found Anna passed out again, this time, not waking up when I shook her. I called 911 and Liam helped them find our house. The police are on the look for Ricky, and Anna's awake now. All I know is, I'm scared for my life._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ They found him. Anna tracked his cellphone that he mistakenly took. She told the police and they found him. Anna's still burning up with a fever. I don't know what it is. She says she feels sick, which means she can't leave the hospital. I don't know why I'm so worried, she just has the flu or something. I guess with everything that happened with Ricky, I'm just protective. Ender called to check on Anna too. She's been having those nightmares again. Oh, I have to go, she's screaming again._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ As Anna left today, I cried a lot. Liam invited me over and we traded baseball cards. He asked how the team was doing and I told him it was fine. We are on our way to the playoffs and all. My foster mom told me it was time to come home at six. I hated to leave Liam. Then she told me the news. I was being transferred, again. I called Liam and told him. He was pretty bummed. I can't believe it. I finally made a friend here, and I have to leave him. This stinks._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ My new foster home is terrible. The parents gave me a blanket and put me on the floor. The dad even tried to beat me. I don't like it here. I want Anna and Ender._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Have I ever mentioned how hard it is to be a fifth grader who has to travel the country in search of a home? Well, it is the hardest thing ever. I have to try to keep up with my studies, and I can't even play basketball anymore. All I want is a home. I all I want is a family._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm moving to a group home in New York, it's right outside of the city. I'm so tired of all the foster homes. I wish it would all just stop. I'm going to this school called John Quincy Adams Elementary School. Ali sent me a letter wishing me luck. Ugh, time to go to bed, I have school in the morning._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Fifth grade is almost over. It's April, so we only have three months. I cannot wait until June. I might be getting a foster family again soon, but they still live in New York. Their last name is Hart, and they seem nice enough. The mom works double shifts at my favorite diner, her name is Katy Hart, and there is a thirteen-year-old girl named Maya in seventh grade. Of course, when I get there, she'll be in eighth. The paperwork will take a while to go through, and it is annoying._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I got a picture of the family I might get to stay with. The mom and girl have blond hair and blue eyes. There isn't a father. He abandoned Katy when she was pregnant with Maya. That is just cruel._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Okay, I'm done writing in this everyday. From now on, I will only write when interesting things happen. Like today. We were each paired with a tenth grader from John Quincy Adams High School. My girl was a girl named Hope. She's kind of hyper. She helped me make a special art project for our big buddy- little buddy art showcase, and it was accepted._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Hope and I won the showcase! We painted a weird masterpiece that the judges loved. I thought it was okay, but I didn't think we would win! Man, I still can't believe this. Right now, it's the end of April, so only about two more months before school is out._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Hope and her family are on vacation right now, so I was paired up with a temporary buddy. I have to share with Oliver, he kind of hates me. His big buddy, I forgot his name, doesn't like me either. Pleaser, get back here soon Hope._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Hope came back today and she gave me this special cowgirl hat from Texas. She said she bought it from the 'Friar Family Store,' in Houston. They're a family owned and operated business. Their son just moved to New York to live with his aunt while they worked out stuff for his parents' divorce. His name is like, Luca, or Luke, or something._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I ran into the weirdest person on the way home from school today. She had this long, brown hair that was curly. She was running home, and we ran into each other. She said she was sorry, and explained she was going to help take care of her best friend, who was sick. She said her name was… um… I think it was Risey or Riker or something. I'm sorry, I'm bad with names!_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I tried out for the debate team today. I didn't make the elementary team, instead, I got to try out for the middle school team. The leader of the team, his name was like, Factle or Fartle or something, told me I was too young, so now I'm stuck on the elementary debate team. We don't even debate important stuff! Just why the color purple is more commonly known as purple than violet. What the heck?_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Summer vacation is finally here! Time to get out of this stupid elementary school! I am ready for the world! I also got the great news, about halfway through sixth grade, I'll get to skip to eighth. Woohoo!_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Anna sent me something. It was my birth certificate. Here's the thing, it said I have a twin. I think I'm going to need to do some research on this. Maybe it was just a mistake. I hope it was just a mistake._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ It wasn't a mistake. Ender told me everything. I had a twin named Serena. She was too small to live, and died at only about a month old. Also, her body may have been small, but her organs were fine, but my lungs weren't. I had to have surgery. I'll finish this later, I have to study for my math test._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm back. When I was a month old, I had to have surgery, the same night my twin died. We were going to be identical. I have her left lung. The one next to my heart. I think that's pretty special. I hope Serena's okay up there. The therapist's say this might traumatize me. I think it already has._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today, I started sixth grade. All of the kids here really don't like me. And we're the shrimp. An eighth grader, I think his name was Lucas or something, came to give us advice on middle school. It was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. Oh well, he seemed to like me. He said I acted like this girl named Riley. Huh, I don't think I've met her before._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I am finally getting a foster family again. Starting tomorrow, I will be a part of the Hart foster family. I also get to skip to eighth grade starting tomorrow. This is going to be a fun ride._

_ -Daisy_

**And part 1 is done! Part two will be out in a few months, because it will be out as Girl Meets Anna progresses. Anyways, I hope you guys that have waited for this liked it, because it took me a little while to come up with a past for this girl. Also, as some of you may have remembered, Forest brought up a traumatizing event one time in GMA. Serena was it, because Forest mentioned what it would be like to have a twin.**

**Thank you and Lacey!**


End file.
